Apesa de Todo Konoha es mi Hogar
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Los chico se van por 2 largos ños, que sucedera con la aldea...akatasuki reaparece...no olviden sus rr Sasu&Saku Naru&Hina Sai
1. Recuerdos

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

Estaban acabados…Pein era demasiado fuerte…solo un milagro los ayudaria. Nisiquiera los mejores pudieron contra el.

"Rayos, si tan solo ellos estuvieran aqui" penso la hokage-"esto no estari­a pasando, ahora no saben lo arrepentida que estoy, y todo por el maldito consejo"

Si, estaba hablando de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Sai. Ellos los cuales habían abandonado la aldea, bueno en realidad solo Ino, Sai, Hinata y Sakura lo habían hecho, para estar con Naruto y Sasuke. Si, los del consejo habían decidido que era muy peligroso tener a Kyuki dentro de la aldea y por eso se había decidido que era mejor matarlo; al igual que Sasuke era muy peligroso; en especial por su sello maldito. Todos sus amigos se opusieron pero el consejo tenía a varios a su favor…solo cuatro chicos mas habían ido con ellos. Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Sai.

**-No, no lo puede permitir Hokage-sama-le suplico Sakura (pellirosa de ojos verdes) con lagrimas en los ojos-no los puede mandar a matar ¡no puede!**

**  
-sakura, yo no decidi eso, realmente ¿piensas que eso es lo que deseo?-le pregunto tsunade, la hokage- si el consejo lo a dicho yo no puedo hacer nada, ademas sabes bien, que los aldeanos piensan igual que el consejo**

**  
-¡Me importa muy poco lo que el consejo diga!-exclamaron sakura y hinata (peliazul de ojos perlados)-no puede hacerles caso, no a ellos-le grito hinata con los ojos tristes y mojados, a causa de la noticia**

**  
-chicas, yo…**

**  
-Maestra-habló sakura con ojos que mostraban decepción-déjeme decirle algo, si usted manda a los ninjas por ellos, y estos se van, y-yo m-mme iré-e con e-ello-s**

**  
-Si-corroboro Hinata- Y-o-o igua-l, me ire**

**  
-chicas ustedes no tien...-sakura la corto**

**  
-¿que no tenemos que?, tsunade-sama, si piensa que voy a ver como mata a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida sin mover un solo músculo, pues se equivoca, ¡por que voy a ayudarlos!**

**  
-sakura, basta, sabes que yo tampoco quiero que ellos mueran**

**  
-¡pues que poco lo demuestra!-le grito Hinata enfadada, tsunade se sorprendio un poco-¡y-yo no quiero que mate a naruto-kun, tampoco a sasuke-san!**

**  
-…-tsunade se callo**

**  
-Si esa es su ultima palabra…-Sakura y Hinata salieron  
**

"_Maldito di­a fue cuando se fueron de la aldea"_ se dijo Tsunade viendo como su villa estaba siendo destruida.  
**  
Varios anbus estaban en la salida de la aldea rodeando a dos personas; eran Sasuke y Naruto.**

**  
-¿que rayos hacen?-pregunto un Naruto sorprendido por las palabras de la Hokage -no hablara en serio tsunade no bachaan**

**  
-Lo siento Naruto –respondio ella-pero la orden no es mi­a, es la del consejo y los aldeanos; yo no quiero que les suceda nada, por eso es mejor que se vayan por su cuenta**

**  
-Tsunade-sama-dijo Sasuke serio-¿es solo por aquellos motivos?-tsunade asintió Sasuke se enfureció -pero que rayos les sucede a esos viejos!**

**  
-Uchiha, ellos tiene miedo al Kuybi y al sello maldito; no a ustedes-le dijo la goidame**

**  
-Pero el sello Lo puedo controlar a mi manera, y voluntad-le respondió Sasuke irritado**

**  
-Pero ellos alegan de que si nos traicionaste una vez; volverás a hacerlo de nuevo-agrego tsunade- creen que estaremos bajo tu control**

**  
-NANI??-pregunto un Sasuke sorprendido, por aquel comentario…"estupido"-pero eso, solo fue parea vengar la muerte de mi clan, nada mas todo el mundo lo sabe**

**  
-lo siento, yo no quiero hacerles esto**

**  
-Bachaan, y a mi ¿por que? -preguntó Naruto con un poco de miedo-es…por el Kuybi¿no?**

**  
-Si Naruto-dijo Tsunade-todos los aldeanos te temen y el consejo igual**

**  
-pero…Yo...y...el…no somos una misma persona-le contesto Naruto –somos muy distintos**

**  
-lo se Naruto, pero no puedo hacer nada**

**  
-Bien…-dijo Sasuke-yo, haré lo que me pides-Naruto se sorprendió-solo quiero que…que me dejes venir de vez en cuando para…para ver a Sakura-agregó sonrojándose**

**  
-Eso no va a ser necesario Sasuke-kun-dijo una voz desde la entrada de Konoha-yo me voy con ustedes**

**  
-sakura**

**  
-sakura-chan**

**  
-y…y-o tam-b-bie-n-otra voz se escucho detras de ella-Era Hinata-si…si se va Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san, yo también voy con ellos-agrego firmemente...**

**  
**--CONTINUARA—

Hola!!

Si se que este fict tambié quieren leerlo; pero al igual que El comienzo de un amor como perro y gatos y Amigos por siempre voy a re-editarlos…

Espero su comprensión…

Un beso…

Kuki-chan


	2. El Regreso

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Capitulo 2: El Regreso**

_**-**_**Sakura, Hinata- susurro tsunade con una mirada suplicante- no pueden irse, por favor piensen en sus carreras, sus amigos, su familia...**__

_**  
**_**-Tsunade-sama usted sabe muy bien, que la única familia que poseo es a este par-señalo a Sasuke y Naruto-y no voy a irme de su lado nunca-hablo Sakura y con unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes agrego- sabe muy bien que en el ultimo ataque de Akatasuki (donde Sasuke cobro su venganza), mis padres fallecieron... **

**  
-Y..m-mi p-padre sab-be que me voy-y a ir con mis amigos-tartamudeo hinata con la cabeza baja -el-el dijo que si me ib-b-a se olvidar-ia que-e alguna vez-z t-u-vo 2 hij-jas **

**  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, tsunade sabia que no podía hacer nada, que debía dejarles marchar, pero no quería perderlas ellas (en especial Sakura y Hinata) era como las hijas que nunca tuvo... agacho la cabeza **

_**  
**_**-pero y sus carreras como ninjas, sus amig...-se callo **

**  
-Bueno, sobre el empleo del hospital, lo siento pero si me deja ir o no, nosotras renunciaremos no hinata?-pregunto Sakura mirando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa **

**  
-h-hai, nosotras, aunque la aldea estará tranquila si ellos se**__**van, (Naruto y Sasuke levantaron una ceja "¬¬", mientras Sakura reía -)yo no podría vivir sin naruto-kun..-tosió-digo...uhmm... no podríamos vivir sin ellos **

**  
-Pero sus otras amigos... **

_**  
**_**-Tsuande-sama sabe perfectamente que sasuke y naruto son mis mejores amigos, y óigame bien, ¡no voy a separarme de su lado nunca! **

**  
-ni yo**

**  
Sasuke y Naruto estaban perplejos, Sasuke sonrió tiernamente mirando a Sakura y un poco preocupado porque dejara su hogar por el, y se sonrojo de tan solo pensar eso y miro hacia otro lado ruborizado; mientras naruto se sentía extraño el antes había estado enamorado de Sakura, pero luego se dio cuenta que solo la quiera como una amiga mas, que digo amiga, como una hermana; pero Hinata era diferente ya mas de una vez había pensado que era muy linda y que podría invitarla a salir, pero siempre se olvidaba al pasar por el Ichiramen ****(naruto y su estomago...¬¬)**

_**  
**_**-Eso me gusta Hinata, frentuda...-comentó una voz femenina desde el árbol mas cercano-opino igual **

**  
-aaa,..feita-linda, quieres mas a estos que a mi?-pregunto una voz detrás de ellos, y avanzando hacia ella cogiéndola de la cintura , Sasuke miro a Sai con enfado, y se reprimió consigo mismo por ello **

**  
-Ino...Sai...pero que hacen?-quiso saber Sakura sorprendida **

**  
-nos enteramos de la decisión del consejo-hablo Sai serio- y no nos gusto... **

**  
-si, y decidimos que si ustedes se van...-Ino miro a Sai quien asintió-nosotros nos vamos con ustedes **

_**  
**_**-¡¡QUEEEEE??-grito tsunade (no puede ser!! Otros dos mas que también se quieren ir T.T)-pero ¿por que? **

**  
-Pues...-comenzó Ino, pero Sai la corto **

**  
-La vida en esta aldea se vería aburridaaaaa, si este par-señalo a Sasuke y Naruto-y sus discusiones, además Hinata-san y Sakura tambien se irían y yo no quiero eso... **

**  
-¿por?-preguntaron molestos Sasuke y Naruto y mirándolo como queriéndolo matar por la respuesta **

**  
-ey!, no lo miren asi, el es mi novio, no se preocupen-agrego Ino al ver las caras de malas pulgas de Sasuke y Naruto ****(n/a: si las miradas matasen…Sai estaria enterrado 7 metros bajo tierra U.U)**

**  
-en serio?-preguntaron al unísono todos menos Tusade que ya lo sabia **

_**  
**_**-sip-agrego sai cogiendo a ino de la cintura-verdad que si, hermosa? **

**  
-jejeje-se rio palteada ino-si pero ese no es el caso, nos vamos con ellos... **

**  
-creo que no los podré convencer de lo contrario no? **

**  
-¡No!-dijieron Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Sai firmemente (****n/a:supongo que ya lo entendio; inner n/a: no se vayannnnnnn T.T n/a: ya callate!, me vuelves loca, inner n/a: hpm…)**

**  
-oks, solo espero que se mantengan en contacto... **

**  
-Hai- y con una movimiento los seis partieron... dejando a la**__**hokage y sus ambus solos en la entrada...**_**  
**_

_**  
**_-Rayos-dijo Tsunade enfadada golpeando a mas ninjas y mirando de reojo a los causantes de la pronta destrucción de Konoha...Pein, Madara, Medaling Y Mariling

-Parece ser que no vendrán...-comento una aburrida Medaling mirando a los otros pelear con un bostezo

-mmm...parece ser que esta aldea ya no les importa mucho-corroboró Mariling-desde que se fueron nunca mas volvieron...aaaaaa-bostezo al igual que su hermana

-hmp-ese fue Madara(n/a: sabemos que esa respuesta solo la da un Uchiha..jeje)

-Bueno, entonces estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo-dijo Pein con una cara de enfado-supongo que podemos deshacernos de todos estos insectos

-Deberíamos acabar con el pilar central de Konoha **(n/a: esta frase lo saque de el principe del tennis) **los cuatro miraron a Tsunade

-Yo me encargo-dijo Medaling-estoy aburrida

-rayos siempre te llevas la diversión-la regaño su hermana menor Mariling

-jajaja, poco suerte...hermanita

-yayay, solo ve y mátala de una buena vez-le dijo esta mirándola frunciendo el ceño

-oks oks -Camino a paso lento hacia donde Tsunade peleaba con 6 ninjas derribándolos sin mucho esfuerzo-vaya, vaya, si es la sannin...

-...-

-bah, ahora te matare-y sin decir nada mas fue hacia su "juguete para el aburrimiento"(o como ella lo llamaba) y empezó una pelea entre ambas, aunque Medaling no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas y Tsunade si, podía esquivar todos los golpes provenientes de la hokage

_-"mierda estoy agotada_" se dijo Tsuande-_"con muchos he peleado, pero a hora tengo a esta que no ha gastado ni siquiera una décima de su fuerza"_

Pero le costo caro distraerse, Medaling se aprovecho y la hirió gravemente, aunque Tsuande respondía con movimientos digno de una Hokage, Medaling estaba a punto de darle el "golpe final" y acabar con ella, pero en ese momento un puño se estrella en su cara y la manda contra el árbol mas cercano derribándolo al choque

Eran seis encapuchados**,** parados protegiendo a la hokage, y muy lentamente se bajaron sus capas...todos los "sobrevivientes" se quedaron sorprendidos...eran ellos..Habían regresado... para salvarlos…

-Lamentamos el retraso-dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero Naruto quería más Ramen-miro a su compañero con el ceño fruncido...

-Sakura-chan…-se quejo Naruto algo apenado- es que no puedo luchar sin tener comida en el estomago…

Todos los miraron, incluso el cuarteto de Akatasuki; con Medaling incluida;(**n/a: pero robándose la mejilla jejeje**)...eran Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hianta, Sai e Ino...

--continuara—

Hola de nuevo…actualizo este capitulo por que creo que ya está corregido

**Medaling Y Mariling** estas chicas se me ocurrieron solo para que sakura se divierta...XD)

"**El pilar central de Konoha",** se me ocurrió por el príncipe del tenis.


	3. Adiós kakashisensei

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Capitulo III: Adiós Kakashi-sensei**

-pero miren, que tenemos aquí-dijo Medaling sobándose la mejilla-si es el grupito de niños abandonados…que fueron traicionadas por su propia aldea

-se encuentra bien, Tsuade-sama-preguntó Sakura ignorando completamente a Medaling

-Si, Sakura, gracias por regresar y no abandonarnos….-dijo Tsunade con dos pequeñas lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas. Sakura sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente susurrándole en el oído: _KONOHA es nuestro hogar_.

-Oye, tú!, pelo-chicle, quién te crees para golpearme eh?-exclamó furiosa Medaling- estúpida…-pero nada, Sakura seguía ignorando completamente a Medaling que poco a poco le crecía una venita en la parte posterior de su cabeza…..-OYE TU IDIOTA!, QUE NO ESCUCHAS.!!

-aaaa…Hinata, escuchas algo?, oigo un zumbido…creo que Shino debe estar por aquí- sonrio burlonamente

-OYE! COMO…

-jeje, bueno, bueno. Creo que estoy volviendo loca escucho murmullos de "grillos", -rio Sakura mirando a sus amigos

Medaling estaba furiosa, y entonces se acordó de algo, y lo comento en voz alta con una sonrisa petulante

-Vaya, vaya, estos son los "hijitos" de, ahora muerto, ninja copia ¿no?

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se quedaron de piedra al oir esto. "¿Kakashi…estaba muerto?" esa pregunta les martillaba la cabeza una… y otra y otra vez.

Mientras una lágrima se le escapó a Sakura lentamente mientras recordaba como sus misiones y sobre todo el día que se conocieron, como fue que al verlos él les dijo _"Mi primera impresión….LOS ODIO"__**, **_solo porque Naruto se le ocurrió la gran idea de poner un a mota sobre la puerta para que se mache con ella. Claro que sus pensamientos de ella y Sasuke fueron casi similar _"No creo que caiga con eso"_; pero…cayó. ­

Cuando se presentaron cada uno y al final Kakashi solo dio su nombre. No querían creerlo, Kakashi era más que un amigo para ellos, era como un padre, lo querían mucho, desde que empezó a entrenarlos a los 12 años.

-jajaja, bueno parece que la noticia no les sentó muy bien ¿o si?-preguntó Medaling con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bueno, hermana, que puedes esperar de un grupo de niños-respondió Madaling sonriendo autosuficiente

-Tsuande-sama, es cierto lo que han dicho?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a la goidame

-si-fue lo único que respondió esta mirando hacia los suelo-lo-lo s-siento chicos él m-murió s-salvando a-a la aldea…

A Sasuke le hería la sangre de la ira, a Naruto de Enfado, y a Sakura de coraje estaban furiosos…muy muy furiosos… iban a morir…los iban a matar…se encargarían de eso ellos en persona

-Ino… -comenzó Sakura

-Sai…-interrumpió Sasuke

-Hinata…-Terminó Naruto

-vayanse, y cuiden de los demás, déjennos con estos insectos…-les dijieron –los mataremos por el daño que han causado, y por haber matado a Kakashi-sensei

-Pero hay cuatro de ello, ustedes son solo tres-les dijo Tsunade mirándolos incrédula

-Tsunade, la verdad, es que solo hay tres de ellos-dijo Sakura sonriendo, miró a los invasores y agregó-supongo que creen aún no nos damos cuenta, tu –dijo señalando a Medaling y Mandalin,-ustedes no es que sean hermanas…es que una es la verdadera y la otra es un papel…, no es cierto Konan…

-vaya, vaya, nunca creí que una mocosa me fuera a revelar mi estrategia –agregó Medaling haciendo que Madaling, su gemela se haga polvo, y regresando a su apariencia original

-Vamos, sabía que alguien te iba a descubrir –le reclamó Pein-solo era cuestión de tiempo

-hmp-dijo Madara-ya callanse y prepárense para luchar, estos no son los mismo niños que eran antes-sonrió –dejenme a Sasuke…

-Yo me encargo de Kyubi-comentó Pein

-Y yo de la mocosa-dijo Konan

-A quién le dices mocosa, estúpida-le recriminó ara

-A ti MO-CO-SA –le respondió Konan con ironía-acaso vez a otra mocosa como tu?

-Pues esta mocosa, te romperá el cuello, te lo sanara, lo volverá a romper, y así sucesivamente hasta quedar satisfecha-habló Sakura con malicia, claro ante eso Konan se asustó un poco, claro que mentalmente, ya que sabía muy bien que sakura como ninja médico que es lo podía hacer…

-Pues empecemos-dijo Naruto con voz divertida…

-Tienes razón, naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente-comencemos…

-Yo también me divertiré-comentó Sakura sonriendo irónicamente

Y en eso los tres desaparecen…

--continuara--


	4. Estos dos años

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Capitulo 4: Estos Dos Años**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, más Konan, ya que Pein y Madara tenían el Ren negan y el Sharingan, pero les costo ya que se había vuelto mucho más rápidos. Tsunade estaba sorprendida y murmuro _"Kakashi estaría muy orgulloso"_

"_Nadie sabe, como nos entrenamos", "Fue duro"-_ pensó Sakura mientras con un puñetazo, mandaba a volar a Konan

"_Nadie sabe, lo que pasó en estos dos años"_ pensó sasuke mientras esquivaba una patada de Madara

"_Nadie sabe como nos sentimos al marcharnos de casa"_ pensó Naruto mientras lanzaba unas cuantas patadas

**-y ahora donde vamos?-preguntó Sakura mirando a sus amigos**

**-Pues no lo se…-respondió Ino**

**-ni yo- corroboró Hinata**

**Las tres miraron directamente a sus amigos, pero estos se rascaron la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros.**

"**Hombres" pensaron las chicas con una gota detrás de la cabeza, se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Naruto respondió**

**-mmm, pues etto, Kyubi dice que hay un lugar escondido donde podemos estar, por un tiempo; pero se encuentra pasando la Aldea Oculta de la Arena- comentó Naruto rascándose la cabeza como cuando se ponía nervioso**

**-En serio?-preguntó Sasuke algo impresionado pero algo indeciso**

**-Estas seguro?-preguntó a su vez Sai**

**-mmm…nop-todos dieron un CTA (caída Tipo Anime)-bueno, deben saber que Kyubi no tiene libertad hace muchooooo, y pues no esta seguro…si ya no está habita, el antes vivia ahí….**

**-En serio?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida**

**-Pos si-dijo Naruto**

**-No tenemos otra que arriesgarnos…-dijo Hinata -tendremos que ir**

**-Si no hay otra forma de averiguarlo-corroboro Ino sonriendo-Vamos Chicos!**

**-u.u Bueno-Sai se encogió de Hombros**

**-hmp-eso fue un "si" por parte de Sasuke**

**-ok, vamos-dijo Sakura**

**-Además podremos pasar por Suna-agregó Naruto-podríamos comprar cosas ahí**

**Todos asintieron y empezaron a saltar de rama en rama, les costaría ir mínimo 2 días, así que en la noche los hombres se turnaban para hacer la guardia, Las chicas dormían y a veces cambiaban a los chicos, (después de decirles- "Te ves cansado, descansa"-) en fin, Sakura dormía con Sasuke, y cuando este hacia ronda, dormía con las chicas, así igual Naruto y Hinata e Ino y Sai.**

**Entonces llegaron a la aldea…de la Arena, los trataron de buen modo, ya que Gaara al enterarse que su amigo pasaba por ahí, ordenó tratarlos de buena manera. También para el resto de viaje, Gaara muy amablemente dio "provisiones" a los chicos (comida y otras cosas), los cuales agradecieron mucho.**

**Luego de descansar adecuadamente, ellos siguieron su camino hacia su "nueva casa".**

**Al llegar se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, Kyubi tenía razón se encontraba una casa en ese lugar…pero…estaba toda, bueno "casi toda" destruida…**

**-Bueno…supongo que tendremos que trabajar…-dijo Sakura con una gran gota por detrás de la cabeza**

**-si, recuerden que nada es gratis…-continuo Hinata**

**Todos de acuerdo con la decisión empezaron a trabajar. Y mientras terminaban de reconstruir la casa, acampaban fuera de ella. Claro que las chicas se esforzaban más ya que los chicos…solo pensaban en luchar…y a veces en vez de construir, DESTRUIAN, volvían locas a las chicas y estás a veces ni le dirigían la palabra pos horas…claro hasta que estos se disculparan.**

**Su vida fue así de entretenida, a veces peleaban, se disculpaban y otras veces unidos como una familia, ellos trabajaban en misiones ninjas, claro no tan peligrosas para resguardar las apariencias. **

**No deseaban alborotar por los alrededores pero era un buen lugar para entrenar, gracias a eso las chicas pudieron tener nuevas técnicas al igual que los chicos. Sakura mejoró con su entrenamiento ninja y médico al igual que Hinata e Ino; mientras Sasuke, Naruto y Sai practicaban nuevas estrategias y movimientos. **

**Cada día se volvían más fuertes, que sus maestros estarían muy orgullosos de ellos; Tenían muchas técnicas nuevas que se sentían muy seguros de si mismos, incrementaron su velocidad y utilizaban armas **

**Sasuke --espada con un Dragón en el mango (controlaba el fuego y agua)**

**Naruto --espada con un Tigre en el mango (controlaba el aire y tierra)**

**Sai --dos espadas unidas por una cadena (controlaba agua aire)**

**Sakura --fechas y arco (controlaba las plantas y el agua)**

**Hinata --dos dagas con Leones en los magos (controlaba la tierra)**

**Ino –lanza con dos puntas (controlaba el aire)**

**Esta armas los ayudaban a controlar elementos de la naturaleza…como el chackra Ermitaño, pero sin ser necesario el convertirse en Sapo…**

**Volvían hechos polvo después de el trabajo que hacían; pero eran felices viviendo así, solo que les faltaba algo, ellos aunque a veces lo nieguen, necesitaban de su hogar, su casa, su aldea…ellos se portaron muy mal al echarlos de Konoha, y sentían mucha cólera contra los del consejo, pero aún así Sasuke y sobre todo Naruto deseaban volver.**

**Había transcurrido casí 2 años y Sai llegó muy agitado a casa**

**-Que te sucede?-preguntó Ino mirando a su novio**

**-Chicos…v.a-n-VAN A ATACAR KONOHA!!**

**-¿¿nani??-exclamaron impactados**

**-Si, he escuchado el rumor de que la aldea del rayo se ha juntado con los sobrevivientes de Akatsuki**

**-Konan-susurró sakura con ira**

**-Madara-murmuro sasuke enfadado**

**-Pein-soltó naruto con odio**

**-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo!-dijo Hinata –traigan lo necesario**

**-Esperen me acabaré mi ramen T-T o no podré luchar**

**-¬¬´ eres un tragón –le gritó Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo**

**-u.u –fue la cara del resto**

**Y así empezaron su regreso a Konoha, sabían que no llegarían antes de la batalla, es por eso que corrieron lo más posible para llegar antes de que algo malo sucediera.**

"_Bien, esto se pondrá emocionante" _pensó sasuke sonriendo, además… debía salir vivo, ya que él se encargaría de renacer a su clan…con la ayuda de su más profundo y grande amor, Sakura. _"¿Como rayos le propongo matrimonio?" _agregó sonriendo _"Solo espero que me acepte"_

continuara


	5. Propuesta

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

Hola Solo puedo decirles ...............  
Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento Lo Siento .....

Lamento muxo la demora pero aki esta el capitulo siguiente...aunk lamento lo cortito q es...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**4. Propuesta **_

Eran veloces, reconoció Pain algo sorprendido - _pero aun son unos niños_...- pensó tratando de idear algún plan para ponerlos en desventaja.

Madara gracias al Sharingan, podía seguir los movimientos de Sasuke, claro que le cansaban sus ojos al tanto usarlos - hpm hay que reconocer que has subido un nivel Sasuke -le dijo Madara tratando de "elogiarlo"

-hpm, pues déjame decirte, que esperaba mas de ti-comentó Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia, haciendo que Madara se moleste

-Niñato, no estoy para tus estupideces - habló Madara fríamente

Sasuke sonrió con Petulancia haciendo que Madara enfurezca mas y lo golpee como nunca, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, que apenas reacciono trato de seguirle los golpes, activando ahora si Sharingan.

Era una lucha reñida, Sasuke estaba excitado (me refiero a que estaba emocionado), la intensidad de la pelea creció y Ambos Uchihas demostraban de lo que estaban hechos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otra parte Sakura estaba Moliendo a Golpes a Konan, que apenas podía esquivar los poderosos y certeros ataques de la Pelirosa.

- Para ser una mocosa, no peleas nada mal, mocosa-reconoció Konan fingiendo una sonrisa

-y tu Para ser alguien de la "GRAN ORGANIZACION AKATSUKI", peleas muy mal -le fastidio Sakura sonriendo burlonamente

-Cállate estúpida, y escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo, Jamás me vas a ganar, ni en un millon de años, lo lograras, me escuchaste......

-No me interesa lo que kieras decirme...

-ò.Ó - a konan le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, estaba cabreada ahora si Sakura Haruno, iba a lamentarlo...

PLOFF!!! Konan desapareció

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLOF!!! Madara Desapareció dejando a Sasuke con el chidori en la mano derecha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLOF!!!! Pein al igual que sus camaradas desapareció del frente de Naruto mientras este corría hacia él

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pein, Madara y Konan se reunieron juntos frente a los tres, los seis estaban magullados, golpeados, sangrando, y sobre todo… cabreados

Pein Madara y Konan, porque creyeron que podían deshacerse de los "mocosos" fácilmente y no lo fue

Naruto Sasuke y Sakura, porque ellos "huyeron" de la batalla para reunirse entre ellos como bebes...

-Dejen de huir y vengan a pelear -dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia en la voz

-Que cobardes -dijo Sakura

-Quiero derrotarlos, para poder comer Ramennnn!!!!-chillo Naruto (N/A: Naruto y su estomago ¬¬)

-Mira, niñato-le dijo Konan algo enfada-cállate y estate quieto

-Hemos, comprobado lo fuete que son y esperamos que quieran estar en nuestra Organización- soltó Pein

-Que???!!!- exclamaron Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

-si -miro a Sakura Sasuke y Naruto-pero lamentablemente Uzumaki debe entregarme al Kyubi... si sobrevive al retirarle el monstruo de nueve colas, pues al el también lo ingresaremos a la organización-explico Pein

-Pero...están locos!-chillo Sakura sorprendida - amenazan a nuestra aldea, nos atacan, matan a nuestro sensei y creen que aceptaremos ir con ustedes¿?!

-no tiene otra opción -dijo Madara- si se unen a nosotros dejaremos su aldea en paz; pero si no quieren, los mataremos y destruiremos a cada ninja y ciudadano de Konoha, ya sean hombres, mujeres o niños...

Los tres se quedaron de piedra al oírlos...

si se unían a ellos; su aldea podía vivir en paz  
si se negaban; su aldea podría morir

Naruto Sasuke y Sakura se miraron a los ojos y como si pudieran hablar con la mente exclamaron al unísono

-Nosotros…

****Continuara*****

joojojojo....si suspenso...¿se uniran a ell?, no se uniran a ellos¿?. mmm kien sabe...a lo mejor si...a lo mejor no...jijiji...por cierto el el proximo capitulo, habra muxas sorpresas ....

Prometo q tratare de subir el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido posible.....

Un Beso

Kuki-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – pensando_

_Dejen reviews - conciencia_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

**Dejen reviews - kyubi**

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto el argumento de esta historia la cual es solamente mía_

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**6. ¿Por qué nos miran así?, a claro…llamamos mucho la atención**_

-No es justo!, ellos siempre se llevan la diversión-se quejó Sai con frustración

-jajaja, vamos Sai, deja que se diviertan y los acaben-opinó Ino

-Ino san tiene razón-corroboró Hinata-además ellos tienen una cuenta pendiente con ellos

-Si, no somos nosotros los que debemos acabar con ellos

-Entonces, hay que deshacernos de estas basuras-Sai señaló a los de la aldea del rayo

-basuras…-los ninjas de la aldea del Rayo estaban indignados, como se atrevían esos mocosos llamarlos "basura", iban a pagar caro, y lo iban a hacer con sus vidas

-bueno, no permitiré que estos mocosos me digan basura-un ninja se acercándose a ellos- déjenme al idiota que para siempre sonriendo

-Bueno, yo me encargo de la Rubia-comentó el que estaba a su derecha

-Y yo de la otra-en ninja de la izquierda se encogió de hombros

-jajaja, que ustedes se van a encargar de nosotros…-Hinata esta muerta de la risa al igual que Ino y Sai –por favor no se pongan así, prometemos que cuando los matemos no les dolerá…aunque creo que si…solo un poco...pero pasara rápido

-Deja de hablar mocosa, ven y pelea-le dijo el ninja. Hinata sonrió con malicia y desapareció. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Hiashi y Hanabi que en ese momento estaban observando a su querida Hinata.

Hinata reapareció justo detrás de el para incrustarle un kunai en la espalda, y justo en un órgano vital. El ninja cayó muerto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y muy cabreados. Como habían muchos ninjas de la aldea del Rayo, estos se abalanzaron sobre los pobres chicos en un arranque de furia

-¿Los usamos…?-preguntó Ino saltando de su posición

-Esta bien, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad –opinó Sai imitando a su novia

-Ok, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Hinata haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos

Los tres sacaron dos pergaminos de su porta armas, y de unos rápidos movimientos de manos, crearon muchos sellos, y entonces murmuraron una especie de invocación mientras se sacaban un poco de sangre de los dedos como ofrenda. Hubo una suave explosión.

Cuando la niebla desapareció, los cada uno tenía un arma. Hinata estaba en medio con sus dos Dagas con leones en los mangos, Ino a su derecha con su lanza de Dos Puntas y Sai a su izquierda cogiendo sus dos espadas cogidas por dos cadenas.

Tsunade se quedó de piedra, como era posible que ellos tuvieran esas armas…sin duda alguna; ellos se habían vuelto muy fuertes.

Todos en la aldea estaban sorprendidos, emocionados, e incluso anonadados por la sorpresa de las armas…aunque solo algunos sabían para que sirvieran aquellos objetos.

Tsunade, Hiashi, Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Ebisu, Ibiki y algunos más se quedaron de piedra al ver los grabados en ellas.

-co..como-o es p-pos-ible Tsunade sama –dijo Kurenai

-No lo se, pero lo averiguaré ya sea lo último que haga-respondió ella

-Esto es sorprendente-dijo Ibiki el cual Tsunade estaba curando- estos niños se han hecho muy fuertes…

-Si, y aunque los despreciamos, ellos han regresado a salvarnos, han crecido mucho, y son maduros –opinó Kurenai

-Si, Kakashi estaría orgulloso de ellos…-dijo Iruka- como yo lo estoy de ellos

-Si, tienes razón-corroboró Anko –sin duda alguna son los salvadores de la aldea

Entonces todos se quedaron de piedra, incluso la batalla entre Hianat, Ino y Sai con los del Rayo fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?, a claro…..llamamos mucho la atención –dijo Hinata sonriendo

-no nosotros-dijo Sai mirando sus espadas-son nuestras armas las que llaman la atención

-jajajaja; tienes toda la razón amor-le dijo Ino- que les parece y empezamos de una vez…

-Ok...

Empezaron a corre hacia sus "víctimas" sonriendo; y comenzaron a pelear en forma directa; Taiyutsu.

Sus enemigos, simplemente utilizando un kunai en mano; podían defenderse…pero no podían en contra de ellos…porque a pesar que los esquivaban…o eso creían, ellos salían con heridas profundas.

-No les servirá simplemente esquivar; estas armas tienen nuetro chkra en ella-explicó Hinata ante la mirada atónita de los ninjas-y podemos alargar la hoja y mejorar el filo con el chakra

-Pero ¿co-como es que unos niñitos tienes estas armas?-preguntó el ninja que Sai había golpeado –es...imposible!

-No, no lo es…

-¿Vas a explicarle?, no sería mejor acabar con ellos de una vez –quiso saber Ino bostezando. Sai rió y Hinata movió la cabeza de forma negativa

-Ino, será mejor que lo expliques…

-¿Yo? Ja!, no no no no…, que lo haga Hinata –se cruzo de brazos –yo no quiero

-Ino…

-No

-Esta bien, yo les explico…-dijo Hinata pero antes de poder decir una palabra se escuchó…y todos voltearon la vista hacia la pelea entre el equipo siete y Akatsuki.

_PLOFF!!! Konan desapareció _

_PLOF!!! Madara Desapareció dejando a Sasuke con el chidori en la mano derecha _

_PLOF!!!! Pein al igual que sus camaradas desapareció del frente de Naruto mientras este corría hacia él _

_Pein, Madara y Konan se reunieron juntos frente a los tres, los seis estaban magullados, golpeados, sangrando, y sobre todo… cabreados _

_Pein Madara y Konan, porque creyeron que podían deshacerse de los "mocosos" fácilmente y no lo fue _

_Naruto Sasuke y Sakura, porque ellos "huyeron" de la batalla para reunirse entre ellos como bebes... _

_-Dejen de huir y vengan a pelear -dijo Sasuke con cierta molestia en la voz _

_-Que cobardes -dijo Sakura _

_-Quiero derrotarlos, para poder comer Ramennnn!!!!-chillo Naruto (N/A: Naruto y su estomago ¬¬) _

_-Mira, niñato-le dijo Konan algo enfada-cállate y estate quieto_

_-Hemos, comprobado lo fuete que son y esperamos que quieran estar en nuestra Organización- soltó Pein _

_-Que???!!!- exclamaron Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto _

_-si -miro a Sakura Sasuke y Naruto-pero lamentablemente Uzumaki debe entregarme al Kyubi... si sobrevive al retirarle el monstruo de nueve colas, pues al el también lo ingresaremos a la organización-explico Pein _

_-Pero...están locos!-chillo Sakura sorprendida - amenazan a nuestra aldea, nos atacan, matan a nuestro sensei y creen que aceptaremos ir con ustedes¿?! _

_-no tiene otra opción -dijo Madara- si se unen a nosotros dejaremos su aldea en paz; pero si no quieren, los mataremos y destruiremos a cada ninja y ciudadano de Konoha, ya sean hombres, mujeres o niños... _

_Los tres se quedaron de piedra al oírlos... _

_si se unían a ellos; su aldea podía vivir en paz  
si se negaban; su aldea podría morir _

_Naruto Sasuke y Sakura se miraron a los ojos y como si pudieran hablar con la mente exclamaron al unísono_

_-Nosotros…_

-Naruto kun…-susurró Hinata

_______Continuará __________

Holas!!!!

**Kyubi : Yo También quiero aparecer en la historia**

_Kuki- conciencia : Si lo harás; serás bueno..jajaja_

_**Kuki- inner: Si claro, Kyubi será de los Buenos…y ya no malo…jajajaja**_

**Kyubi : cállense!, siempre seré la criatura más temible de todo el mundo –las fulmina con la mirada a ambas-**

_**Kuki-inner: si claro, mira como te temo….-sonrie burlonamente-**_

_Kuki-conciencia: Mira, Mamiii!!!, una bestia…ayúdame!!!-dice sarcástica también sonriendo burlonamente_

**Kyubi: -me mira- no te importe que las mate ¿verdad?**

Yo: No…ni un poquito…ni en lo más mínimo

_Kuki-conciencia / __**kuki-inner: **__** Mentira!!**_

Yo: ya basta, primero que nada agradezco a _**Rianne Black,alichaSxS, steldark, maria-95, etc… **_por los reviews que hacen que me sigan dando ganas de escribir…

..Bien; hasta aquí este capítulo. Bueno quería que Hinata, Ino y Sai también tengan su pelea, así que …jejeje aquí esta. También Lamento mucho censurar la historia de las armas; pero en el próximo capitulo se revelará todo….y sabremos también la dicción de los chicos.

También se conocerá como obtuvieron las armas…y como funcionan…

Espero que sigan esperando como lo hacen siempre…

Un Beso

Kuki-chan ( _**kuki-inner, **__kuki-conciencia) _[**Kyuibi]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Disculpa**__: Hola a Todos, lo siento!, se que no merezco perdón y que seguramente todos ustedes me quieren, matar, destrozar, cortar en pedazos TwT. Pero por favor déjenme explicar que por un bloqueo y un mal fallo en la computadora; no he podido seguir con los capítulos; así que por favor tengan esto en cuenta; que prometo volver con mayor frecuencia. Además estoy trabajando y regresaré a estudiar en marzo. Así que puede que demore un poco más de lo previsto. Al mismo tiempo tengo que ocuparme de otrs obligaciones en mi casa y tener tiempo de dormir -! . Claro está que tmb debo ver animes y leer novelas..^^ (aparte de los libros). En fin, espero que les guste el cap. Y nos vemos cuando termine el capitulo. ^.^"_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

(intevenciones) – autora

**A pesar**** de Todo Konoha es Mi Hogar**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo : Por un nuevo Comienzo**

Todo estaba hecho un caos. Reparaciones por doquier, todos los ninjas habían sido puestos a trabajar para reconstruir la aldea. Casas semi-construidas, torres dañadas y muchos ninjas muertos. Pero lo que los tenía preocupados no era eso. No les importaba mucho no tener casa, si no que estaban tristes y apenados, ya que sus salvadores se habían ido, y para salvarlos.

Ellos eran el sacrificio.

Todo el mundo se sentía fatal. En especial Hiashi Hyuga, que miraba como su hija mayor, su primogénita; andaba como zombi. A pesar de que tuvo que ser un gran esfuerzo por pedirle perdón y reconocer que era una gran ninja y excelente para heredar el clan.

Sai, Ino y sobre todo Hinata, se sentían solos, y frustrados. Pero albergaban la esperanza de que ellos regresaran. Más fuertes que nunca y iguales ha como se habían ido.

Por otra parte; Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage, los había re-instalado como Jounin de la aldea de la Hoja; y ayudaba en el hospital, tratando a los heridos.

**POV TSUNADE**

_¿Cómo había acabado de esa forma?_

_¿Cómo había permitido, que sucediera aquello?_

_Todo era un sueño. _

_Eso debía ser; Un Sueño _

_Y cuando despertase; su aldea no estaría en ruinas;_

_Aquellos con los que había crecido…_

_Aquellos que la protegieron del ataque;_

_Aquellos que respetaba y amaba…_

…_No se abrían ido…_

_Kakashi…_

_Itsooka…_

_Sengoku…_

_¿No podía creerlo?... ¿acaso no era la Hokage?..._

_¡Ella debía haberlos protegido!..._

-Tsunade-sama-dijo un AMBU-¿se encuentra bien?-vi como no era el único que me miraba, todos los demás ninjas lo hacían…sentí como las lágrimas que había retenido por mucho querían salir por lo que ordené

-Estoy bien, es mejor que sigan con la reconstrucción –pude ver como dudaban-¡ahora!

-¡Hai, Tsunade-sama!-todos se fueron, todos menos Shizune. Caí de rodillas

-¿Por qué deje que pasara esto?, ¿Por qué me dejé convencer tan fácilmente?, ¡¿Por qué no los detuve?-las lágrimas que había aguantado hasta ahora, empezaron a fluir como un río que sigue un caudal.

Me sentía devastada, pero sobre todo arrepentida. La que debió terminar con todo era ella, ella debía haber protegido a todos los aldeanos y a los ninjas. Ella debía haberlos detenido. _Era su culpa._

-Tsunda-sama-me dijo Shizune al abrasarme, entonces también al llanto.

-¿Qué hago Shizune?, ¿Qué hago?-lloré mientras miraba hacia mi aprendiz-¡debí haberlos detenido!, ¡tenía que hacerlo!. J-justo-o después-s de que habían-n regresado-dije mientras hipaba a casusa del llanto

-Tsunade-sama, eso no fue su culpa-me dijo ella-_ellos_ eligieron protegernos, _ellos _ querían _protegerla_ de los Akatsuki. Debemos estarles agradecidos. Fue la _decisión de ellos._

Miré a Shizune mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y sonreía-vamos, la Goidame Hokage no debe estar de esta manera-agregó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Y ahí lo supe.

No era el final…

…era un nuevo comienzo.

Ellos…Regresarían.

Ahora solo debía reconstruir su aldea.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a mi escritorio y sacaba una botella de Sake, y la arrojaba por la ventana. Y ante la cara de incredulidad de Shizune, dije- no volveré a tomar, mientras ellos no regresen.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que se habían ido. Ino tenía a Sai a su lado, pero Hinata estaba sola. La mayoría de veces se despertaba sobresaltada por una pesadilla.

Hinata se miró, mientras se cogía el abultado estómago.

Si, estaba embarazada

Embarazada de Naruto…

Con una suave sonrisa, observó el atardecer, mientras recordaba

_-Naruto-kun…-lo miré mientras veía la decisión es esos hermosos ojos azules-por favor no me dejes…_

_-Lo siento, Hinata-chan-me dijo-tengo que proteger a la aldea; y si la única manera es entregándome…_

_-¡No!, por favor…entonces llévame…llévame con tigo…-Naruto negó lentamente mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un suave beso en los labios-Te Amo…-fue lo que me dijo mientras sentía que todo se ponía negro, pero pude ver su sonrisa, su sonrisa sincera; y entendí que él regresaría._

Fue un día duro, cuando me desperté, estaba recostada en mi antigua recamara y pude ver a mi padre de pie junto a mi-

_-Hinata…-pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, a pesar de que me fui, pude ver que él estaba arrepentido de haberme dejado ir-hija yo…lo siento tanto_

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y recordando las palabras de Naruto , sonreí-no te preocupes, Padre; yo no te guardo rencor. Naruto-kun me enseño a perdonar a las personas, además, él regresará. Lo sé._

_-Cuando te desmayaste, él me pidió que te cuidara, y que prometía volver por ti y por su hijo. No te puedo negar que me quede sorprendido, pero luego supe, que él era lo mejor para ti. Lamento mucho todo esto, cariño. Pero al verte crecer, te pareces tanto a tu madre, que me dolía verte-abrí los ojos sorprendida-_

_-¿Mamá?-_

_-Si, tenía miedo a que murieras tú también, por lo que quise entrenarte aún más duro de lo que podías-los ojos de mi padre se llenaron de lágrimas-me sentía impotente, sin saber que hacer…_

_Le sonreí-No te preocupes, Padre, yo…entiendo que quieras que sea fuerte, para poder defenderme-me acerqué a mi padre, y antes de que él haga algo, lo abrasé. Pude sentir que se ponía tenso, pero luego correspondió mi abrazo-lamento tanto, no haber comprendido antes lo que sentías…_

_Mi padre se aferró a mí y ambos lloramos, juntos…_

Después de ese día, nuestra relación Padre-Hija, mejoró mucho. Él junto a mi hermana me ayudaron en los mese siguientes. Sobre todo por mi embarazo, después de todo ya tengo 7 meses.

Suspiré otra vez,

Mientras cantaba…

_**Sola en un escenario nuevo**_

_**la cortina cae sobre mi sueño**_

_**y me doy cuenta que**_

_**al igual que el ayer, el mañana**_

_**nunca mas volverá**_

_**la escena final siempre es**_

_**dolorosa y hermosa**_

_**pero secare mis lagrimas y le abriré la puerta...**_

_**a mi nuevo ser**_

_**q nació con valor**_

_**ya no tengo mas miedo**_

_**mi canción del corazón**_

_**por siempre la cantare**_

_**esperando que llegue a ti**_

Esperando que llegue pronto el día en que él regrese a mi lado; porque yo sabía que lo haría; él regresaría.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Entonces, tres poderosos chakras se sintieron venir, por la puerta Norte.

Habían regresado…

¿Pero…eran buenas o malas noticias…?

Continuara….

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Hola a Todos!**_

_**Se que mucho me quieren matar…y lo entiendo, solo espero que entiendan que ahora estoy muy ocupada, y es probable que demore. Pero que no cunda el pánico, por ahora puede escribir más, así que a partir de este mes, podre actualizar más rápido. ^^ No dejaré este fict de ninguna manera, así que espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**PD1 : La canción que canta Hinata es una parte de la canción (Balada) traducida de Utau en Shugo Chara Doki!**_

_**PD2: estoy haciendo un nuevo Fict…con mi hermana Maga nee-san. Un conjunto de one-shot's de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Así que espero que lean también esos ¨.¨**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_** Realmente no se que decir…lamento haber tardado mucho…**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

(intevenciones) – autora

**A pesar de Todo Konoha es Mi Hogar**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo: No puede ser**

_**Pov Hinata**_

Habían pasado prácticamente 1 año y medio. La aldea se encontraba en paz, gracias a esfuerzo de los aldeanos que junto con los ninjas, repararon todo lo que había sido destruido. La gente al pasar por la montaña de los Hokages, saludaba respetuosamente el rostro tallado de Naruto-kun. Él cual había sido nombrado 7mo. Hokage, después de haberse entregado al enemigo por la salvación de la aldea. Todos se dieron cuenta que el consejo había cometido un gran error. Y gracias a la presión ambos ancianos fueron sustituidos por los líderes de los clanes, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inozuka y Yamanaka. Los cuales ahora tomaban las decisiones para mejorar la aldea. Todo había cambiado para bien, gracias al sacrificio de Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san y Sakura-san.

Tsunade-sama aún era la Hokage, pero ella estaba esperando a Naruto-kun para cederle el puesto, aún tenía que estar para poner orden, porque cuando se enteraron que prácticamente Konoha había sido casi destruida, algunas aldeas quisieron atacar…pero gracias a la Aldea de la Arena (Suna) y al Kazekage No Boku no Gaara, nadie se atrevió; y más cuando se esparció el rumor que el gran séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki; había eliminado a los Akatsuki.

Gracias a Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san y Sakura-san; Konoha, la Aldea oculta entre las hojas; gozaba de respeto y paz.

Por una parte estaba agradecida, y feliz después de todo, era madre de dos maravillosos niños. Mis hijos tenían 1 año, eran adorables y prácticamente eran iguales a su padre. Como gotas de agua. Ambos rubios, de ojos de un color azul intenso, Minato Uzumaki y Natsuky Uzumaki, que cuando quieren algo no dejan de hacer intentar conseguirlohasta el final…como su padre. Aunque aún había algo que no podía superar, no podía evitarlo, aunque amaba a mis hijos y lo eran todo para mí, extrañaba a mi Naruto-kun. Necesitaba a mi otra mitad. Estaba sola. _"Mejor voy por mis bebés, ellos me ayudaran a seguir"-pensé antes mientras suspiraba un poco triste._

**End Pov Hinata**

Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación comprobando que todo este en silencio, las paredes eran de un suave color naranja. Se podría apreciar los juguetes ordenadamente en sus estantes, junto a un librero, los muebles que adornaban el lugar combinaban perfectamente con la habitación mientras un pequeño corral que se encontraba cerca a la pared opuesta, la mujer miró hacia las cunas y sonrió. Sus bebés estaban durmiendo; se les veía tan tiernos y tranquilos que solo se acercó un poco, ya que antes de poder acercase más, la energía de unos chakras conocidos la sobresaltaron. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Conocía esos chakras. Esta segura. Él había regresado. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y salió disparada hacia ese lugar, sin darse cuenta que sus pequeños acababan de abrir sus ojitos con tranquilidad, sin llorar; para simplemente mirarse entre ellos.

Corrió lo más rápido posible, dándose cuenta que Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Kiba con Akamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten y Shino también la seguían. Todos habían reconocido los chakras, y ahora tenían que confirmar que ellos estaban sanos y salvos.

-Hinata-san – dijo Lee Rock- le dije que Naruto-kun regresaría, su juventud es extrema!

-Tsk, mala hierba nunca muere-dijo Kiba sonriendo- se sabía que vendría a salvo

-que problemático-murmuro Shikamaru- ¿por que no mando un mensaje diciendo que regresaría?-frunció el ceño con un mal presentimiento en mente- no me gusta esto

-Vamos Shikamaru, Naruto no esta solo, Sasuke y Sakura están con él- dijo Chouji- ellos son un buen equipo

Sai sonrió y agrego- los tres tienen un fuerte lazo, Sasuke-san y Sakura no dejaran que nada le suceda

-Cierto, la frentona y Sasuke-kun pelearan a su lado- comentó Ino sonriendo

-Ellos tres son fuertes… pero no inmortales...-susurró shikamaru mirando al frente. Neji lo miró extrañado por su comportamiento pero, al acercarse se dieron cuenta el porque. Y se encontraron con lo que más temían.

Sakura Haruno, su inconfundible cabello rosa atado en dos largas colas, con la ropa con la que se fue, hecha jirones y con el saco de los Akatsuki amarrado en su cintura. Pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos cálidos y amables se encontraban vacios. Era como un recipiente sin alma.

Sasuke Uchiha, más alto, con su habitual camisa blanca y su pantalón negro; su ropa se encontraba rota y al igual que Sakura tenía el saco de Akatsuki puesto. Su mirada era igualmente fría pero ahora se veía completamente hielo. Como si con una sola mirada pudiera congelarte del miedo.

Estaban sorprendidos _"¿Cómo era posible esto?"_, se fue la calidez que desprendían. Como si hubieran perdido algo importante y valioso para ellos. ¡Un momento!

"_¿Dónde estaba Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata, fijo su mirada a los brazos de Sasuke, y lo vio. El cuerpo de Naruto. ¿Inconsciente?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué le ocurrió?

¿Por qué no despierta?

¿Por qué no esta sonriendo?

¿Por qué esta durmiendo?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban por las cabezas de sus amigos. Hinata sintió como su corazón se rompía –Naruto-kun…-

Caminó lentamente hacia sus amigos, todo pasaba en cámara lenta; sus pies de pronto se encontraban pesados y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se negó a creer que estuviera muerto.

-Sakura-san…Sasuke-san… ¿Qué tiene…? ¿Esta cansado, verdad?, por eso esta durmiendo. Esta agotado ¿verdad?-Hinata tenía una mirada suplicante en su rostro. Sus ojos pedían a grito que le confirmaran eso

-Hinata…-la voz de Sakura la sobresaltó-lo lamento mucho…

Entonces…mi vida terminó…

_**-Continuará…-**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) Sasuke & Sakura (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Gomen-dasai… Gomen-dasai…¡Gomen-dasai!...**_

_**Primero: Sé que seguramente me querrán matar o destruir…pero realmente no podía actualizar, sin contar el hecho que mis hermanos no me dejan coger la máquina. TwT trataré de subir pronto otro capitulo; pero no puedo prometer nada.**_

_**Segundo: Se que se pregunten si voy a dejar la historia, pero la verdad es que no… no las dejaré por nada. Esta historia la voy a terminar cueste lo que cueste. No se preocupen por eso**_

_**Tercero: w …¬.¬" No olviden dejar reviews, lamento que sea muy corta el capitulo…y muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, incluso los que leen y no comentan. X3**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


End file.
